The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming foam for the purpose, for instance, of applying a treating solution to a cloth continuously in the form of foam.
In applying a treating solution such as a pretreating solution and a dye solution continuously to a cloth produced commercially, the cloth has conventionally been immersed continuously in a liquid tank containing the treating solution. However, in such a treating solution applying means, it is difficult to maintain constant the concentration of the treating solution to be applied and to apply a limited amount of the treating solution to completely cover the cloth uniformly. Accordingly, such troubles occur that a large amount of water is consumed and a specified squeeze roll is needed.
Thereupon, the present inventors have proposed a convenient method for continuously applying a treating solution to a cloth in which the treating solution is applied to the cloth in the form of a foam. A prescribed amount of the treating solution can be applied uniformly to completely cover the cloth, so that such drawbacks as the consumption of water and the use of a squeeze roll can be eliminated.
However, a satisfactory apparatus for forming foam has not yet been disclosed. An apparatus is required for forming foam for continuously applying a treating solution in the form of foam such that a large amount of foam can be continuously produced, the size of the foam can easily be controlled to meet with the requirement, and the construction of the apparatus is simple.